My Best Friend
by lttlmisschica5
Summary: My first fic, finally! Songfic to Tim Mcgraws "My Best Friend" Let me know if it's any good. Please and Thank you!


Ok peoples, the setting is that the trio is in there 7th year and Harry and Hermione havent admitted their undying love for each other, whats new? Anyways, its just a cute fluff were Harry and Hermione dance to a song, not just any song, but Tim Mcgraws "My Best Friend". Its a touching song and I thought it would be perfect for a fic, enjoy!(I hope!)

Oh and one more thing, the song mentions making love and H&H havent, so dont get a wrong idea. Enjoy!

(PS, I own nothing.)

**My Best Friend**

The dance was in full swing. Harry looked over at Hermione and let out a long, deep sigh. She was beautiful. A very elegent(and low-cut, I may add)dress covered her perfect figure. It was dark, almost black, maroon colored and every guy there was staring at her. At the person she had become. Her hair no longer bushy, but wavy and caressing, went down to her waist. She had filled out completely and was more laid back about everything. He couldn't even stand to look at her anymore without wanting to pull her into a kiss, kiss her with the passion that he's held inside for the past six years.

That was it, he had to ask her to dance, one dance, thats all. When Hermione stopped dancing with Terry Boot, he got his chance. He walked over there, trying his hardest just to keep breathing.

"Er...Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Will you...uh, you know, dance with me?"

"Sure Harry."

His heart lept for joy. He was going to be able to be close to her, to hold her, to just be near her which made his heart beat rapidly. He wondered if she could hear it.

A slow song came and they walked out onto the dance floor. Harry decided that he was not going to waste the moment and just listen to the music. He needed to memorize every moment of feeling that went through him. They started swaying and let the words of the song glide over them. They were the only ones on the dance floor in their minds.

_I never had no one_

_that I could count on,_

_I've been let down so many times._

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_so tired of searchin'_

_til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin', I'd never known,_

_and for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone._

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do._

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over,_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be,_

_Without you here with me._

_Life with you makes perfect sense,_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend._

Harry felt tears coming as they danced, he pulled her in tighter to him. He remembered everything that she has done and everytime she has been there for him, emotionally and physically. Everytime he needed someone to talk to, she was there. Everytime he needed someone to lean on she was there. Everytime he felt like giving up, she gave him the will to keep going.

The song continued as Harry tried to count the numerous ways Hermione had been there for him. There was too many to count so he gave up and started listening to the song again.

_You stand by me,_

_you believe in me,_

_Like nobody ever has._

_When my world goes crazy,_

_You're right there to save me,_

_you make me see how much I have._

_And I still tremble,_

_when we touch,_

_And the look in your eyes,_

_when we make love._

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do._

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over,_

_Everytime I look at you._

_I don't know where I'd be,_

_Without you here with me._

_Life with you makes perfect sense,_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend._

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do._

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over,_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be,_

_Without you here with me._

_Life with you makes perfect sense,_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend._

_You're my best friend._

That was it. The tears were flowing freely now that the song was over. Hermione started to back away from him to look into his eyes. What he saw was that she was crying too. She lead him out to the garden.

"Harry-"

"No 'Mione, let me go first."

"Ok."

"Hermione, I love you. That song described everything. I cant look at you without wanting to kiss you or hold you. I want you to be mine forever. We're destined to be together. Nobody else can ever share with you the things that we've shared. We've faught in a battle over life and death and I think living one more second without you would be worse than death. I love you 'Mione, please, be with me."

Hermoine was sobbing openly. She suddenly wiped away her tears furiously now that Harry was finished. The only way she could beat that speech was, you guessed it, a kiss.

She kissed him with the passion that had been bottled up inside for many years. Kissed him with all that she had. After Harry got over the sudden shock, he kissed her the exact same way as she did; with all of the feeling he had in his entire being. He tried to pull her closer than physically possible. Fireworks were going off. Skins burning where they made contact with each other. The only thing that mattered in the world right then was that kiss. They knew that was how it was supposed to be,to be together and knowing that they really found their true love. The one most important person to them in the world. Everything was put into those moments.

They went on like that until they thought their lungs were going to burst. When they came up for air all they could say was...

"Wow"

"Harry, I love you so much. Of course I'll be yours."

Harrys' heart skipped a beat. Hearing the words, "I love you...", escape her mouth brought him back to reality. She was his. He could go around telling everyone that 'The Hermione Granger' was his. He loved her and she loved him. It sounded so simple when you put it in words.

The only thing he could do was kiss her again.

K peoples, what did ya think? This is my first fan fic and I really need to know what you think. Should I keep writing, should people ban me from the keyboard? Please give me some feedback. It doesnt take but a minute so please(dont make me beg) review! Luv ya peoples! Outie!


End file.
